


流亡路

by liaojun



Category: Greek Mythology, 希腊神话 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Netorare
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: cp:路人x伊阿宋，R18，猎奇我是个英语废渣，ao3也是第一次用，有tag之类打错了可以的话请提醒我.....实在不敢放渣浪之类的了....①性格偏传说向伊阿宋，私设还没脑子坏的厉害状态，不是东出特产怂货狐假虎威男，想看怂货东出宋被欺负请等待魔神柱化东出宋抹布篇[等我憋出来]②私设人马英雄训练营期间同学间o经验有③传说魔药和护身符天才，不会攻击魔法的美狄亚有④在病态占有欲人妻面前路人群x人夫play有，无法接受请赶紧叉出去，我写的很雷的⑤被ntr的人妻怀孕中有，无法接受请立刻划开不要踩雷，切记不要踩雷，不要被我膈应⑥遭抹布方战损且伤口坚倾向有⑦瞎写的希腊人感叹用语有能接受的话，感谢各位赏脸。以上。





	1. [二]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1).



> 这是被赶出本应属于他的国家的第一个冬天。
> 
> 已经多久没有像这样在夜晚的寒风中奔波谋生了呢，伊阿宋不禁想着。
> 
> 被父亲母亲从奥尔科斯郊外森林中破败的小屋送至皮力温，在恩师喀戎的庇护下，除却和大家一起接受室外训练，从那时起记忆中的冬日都是温暖的。
> 
> 寒冬中大家一起拾来柴火把恩师居住的洞窟烤的暖如春日，大家一起披着晴天刚洗的羊毛毯围在火堆边料理猎来的野味，恩师演示实用药草研磨步骤的同时，将磨好的药膏轻抹在学生在训练中搞出的新伤上。
> 
> 那草药灵验的很，像他现在右臂和腿上的伤，用那个药不出三天便能愈合，一个月不到伤口便消失的无影无踪。他身上的疤，没有一处是在喀戎老师的训练场落下的。
> 
> 在他与英雄们的旅程中，即使海面波涛汹涌，受高贵的神后赫拉女神与英勇聪慧的雅典娜女神祝福的阿尔戈号绝不会被海浪撕碎半片船板。船头俄尔普斯将里拉弹演奏的比风声浪声更加响亮，大家紧握手中的船桨，伴随缪斯女神之子的进行曲，与波塞冬神扬起的层层巨浪相搏。
> 
> 每每战胜海神的波涛，他与阿尔戈号的英雄们在恢复平静的海面抛锚，在甲板上，在船舱中，举杯庆祝，庆功宴的喜悦连大洋中的精灵都不禁浮出水面分享他们的快乐。
> 
> 伊阿宋拄着自己愈加黯淡无光的长枪将重心完全压在那边勉强支撑身体，趁月光还算明亮，他拖着伤腿，仔细寻找能落脚的避风所。
> 
> 如果再找不到地方静养几天，腿上的伤口会开裂到无法缝合，跟腱极可能彻底受损，即便是阿波罗神慷慨赐药恐怕都无济于事。别说接下来的几个月，此后他的余生恐怕都无法再正常行走，永不能稳站在随海浪颠簸的夹板上。
> 
> “那群该死的，连哈德斯神都不屑让它逗留冥界的狼......”终是有些支撑不住，伊阿宋确认附近没有什么动静后，靠在枯树准备休整片刻，边不禁咒骂着。
> 
> 那是一群瘦到皮包骨的狼，骷髅般的脸上深陷的眼里尽是饿至极点对任何被它发现的猎物誓死将其扑杀啃食殆尽的疯狂。
> 
> 山崖上的头狼与屏息追随声响谨慎搜寻它们的伊阿宋眼神对上的刹那，黯淡眼瞳中闪过的狂喜不由令被他锁定为猎物的男人心中一阵慌乱，即使曾经比它凶狠百倍的猎物也都是他的手下败将。
> 
> “亲爱的，还是让我看看你的伤吧！”跟在身后的美狄亚见丈夫停脚，忙赶上去，再次提议道。
> 
> “不用担心我，照顾好你自己要紧......离下一个城镇还有不少路程，如果看到伤口再害你呕吐白白消耗体力，就得不偿失了。我不确定那个城会不会对我们开放，如果没法在那补充物资，手里剩下这点就更不能浪费一点了。”
> 
> 他注视着妻子裹在几层兽皮下和隆起的腹部相比消瘦的另人痛心的身形，再一次毫不犹豫拒绝了她的提议。
> 
> 受墨勒阿格洛斯相邀参加卡吕冬狩猎时，他便收到妻子发现怀孕的书信，谁会想到怀孕之初便因血腥与所有草药气味呕吐不止仿佛要把肠胃吐出体外的妻子会在野外流亡，直到数月后仍然所困于此。
> 
> 他不责怪妻子无法制作比自己搜寻的劣质草药更加灵验的药水治疗旅途中受的伤，也不责怪她没法利用魔药抵御一路上遭遇的敌人，这都是无可奈何的事，谁又愿意这样呢。
> 
> 伊阿宋庆幸自己察觉到不善气息的第一刻就把怀孕的妻子送上了高耸的橡树，甚至也庆幸在寒夜鬼祟跟踪他们的敌人只是一群饿至半死的狼。如果是更善于攀树的豹，是树枝见穿梭的蛇，或者...是善用火把工具的人，现在的局面可能会糟糕数十倍。
> 
> 好在他们一家都还活着，没有在冥河畔给船夫卡戎上缴渡河费不是么，伊阿宋苦笑。
> 
> 倘若运气再好些他拖着这身伤能顺利到达下一座城，那国家的居民百姓都还未听闻他因何被祖国驱逐，收留几年几个月甚至几天就好，能补充些粮水，能让他怀孕的妻子调养，能让他处理这些影响他行动的伤，好应对未知的流亡之路。
> 
> 当时如果他也在树上躲避会怎么样呢，是群狼将树团团围住无从下手数小时后待他们知难而退吗，恐怕粮水告罄的他们根本等不到狼群退散威胁不到他们的那刻。
> 
> 甚至群狼会互相攀登，或者不停冲撞树干，企图让树上的他们震落。这不是他妄想，在他杀死追踪他的那一小波狼群，赶回狼嚎四起之处时，见到的就是这样的光景。
> 
> 感谢森林之神，感谢那棵如同受大地女神德墨忒尔亲手照料般粗壮的橡树，让他能在妻子葬身狼腹前赶到。感谢狩猎与月亮的女神阿尔狄弥斯，让筋疲力竭的他在月光下击退群狼且尚能带妻子远离现场。
> 
> 他更担心的是狼嚎会将企图拾取遇害旅人钱财的流寇引来，数日奔波劳碌的他且不确定自己能在击退流寇的同时保证妻子毫发无伤，手脚均有损伤至影响行走的他更没有任何可能。
> 
> 近日林间大路边时不时出现的血迹和没被处理的尸体以及那一片片没被掩盖的匆忙脚印无不无声告知后来者发生了什么事，出现了什么人。
> 
> 这是伊阿宋寒冬中选择穿越破败的森林，而不是走大路与可能出现的旅人相照应的原因。
> 
> 落到如此境地，换做数月前的伊阿宋，是绝不会想象的，多么令人发笑。成功驾船夺取金羊毛凯旋即将继承祖国王位，妻子善用魔法制作魔药甚至抵御烈火的护身符的他，会落入如此境地。
> 
> 真是“多亏”他的妻子。
> 
> 往他被驱逐出境原因上偏移的一瞬，伊阿宋就尽力讲思绪强行扭回现实，暂时不再去回想任何与那有关的一切。
> 
> 找到避风所暂歇一晚才是要紧事。
> 
> 无论是有或没有人居住的林中木屋，能勉强容人进入守住或用岩石堵住入口的山洞，就是个空心树洞也好，他们实在需要休息，哪怕一会儿也好。
> 
> 此时，猫头鹰的鸣叫在头顶树枝间响起，伊阿宋昂头，金色的眼眸凝视着他无神的双眼。
> 
> 四目相接的那一刻，猫头鹰展翅轻盈的飞离他头顶的树枝，向森林的一端飞去。
> 
> 看着可能属于雅典娜女神使者的猫头鹰出现，伊阿宋心中不禁一阵狂喜，难道女神终于愿意为曾经有资格受她庇护的信徒指引一条生路了吗？
> 
> 他小声示意妻子跟上低飞且不时停于树枝似在等待他们步伐的猫头鹰，拖着身躯艰难的跟随她们前进。
> 
> 沿途枝干变得愈加稀疏，没多远他们就跟随猫头鹰走上了林间大路，应着皎洁的月光，伊阿宋靠着他能在海上辩位的好眼睛，所能见到路的尽头，是一座林间神殿。
> 
> “感谢雅典娜女神相助，感谢您......”伊阿宋不顾伤势，匆忙跪下对着猫头鹰感谢女神，完全没注意那猫头鹰因为他突来的举动惊地逃命般高飞。现在的他只愿相信这是英雄的庇护神为他这个曾经有资格的信徒大发慈悲指引生路，而不是恰巧一只劳累时不时休息的猫头鹰的飞行路线让他们跟得上，引到了通往神殿的路上。
> 
> 看来他们暂时摆脱困境了。
> 
> 当美狄亚走进这座林间的月神神殿，无资格进入处女神神殿的伊阿宋在阶下空地升起篝火时，他不禁欣慰到。
> 
> ————————————

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是第二章，开始路人出场，预警在第一章，注意规避  
> 要开始路人攻无惨啦，警告警告警告！！！
> 
> 不能接受在被暂时锁定战斗力的病态占有欲人妻面前抹布保护她的他丈夫，请紧急退避，警报警报警报！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他绝对是失血过多影响到了思维，竟然会犯这种低级错误。
> 
> 伊阿宋咒骂着自己。
> 
> 明明一路上见过不知多少被夺取钱财的尸骨和没被掩盖脚印的现场，为了躲避潜在的风险不惜在林间窜梭，结果做出如此疏忽大意的选择。
> 
> 燃起篝火上赶着把在周遭肆虐的劫匪引来的自己是如此愚蠢！
> 
> 伊阿宋勉强用枪支撑自己立于神殿正门前，另一边手紧握佩剑，与台阶下手持火把的流寇们对峙。他身后，是禁闭的神殿大门，门后，躲得是他唯一的家人们。
> 
> 这个人数如果只有他自己，可能勉强能应对这群暴徒。但群匪蜂拥而上，他没法保证自己能守住神殿大门的同时，不被敌人从其他入口入侵，威胁到他怀孕的妻子。
> 
> 如果此时只有他自己，即便寡不敌众拼杀力竭而死也无所谓。但他，不能。
> 
> 伊阿宋宁愿自己是失血到花了眼。
> 
> 那群人眼里满含的淫欲，他能清晰的感受到自己正被数双眼睛从上到下打量，眼睛的主人好像光靠视线就能将他生吞活剥。更有不少，视线约过他，死死盯着紧闭的神殿大门。
> 
> 绝望渗入四肢百骸，充斥全身。
> 
> “无论发生什么，你不能推开一丝门缝，殿外回归平静前，不要往外看哪怕一眼，算我求你......神殿内应该有贡品和药物，照顾好你自己。好了，切勿发声。”
> 
> 轻声告知门后的人，他像是做出了艰难的抉择般 ，将剑收回鞘中。
> 
> 紧接着，伊阿宋对着最前方的匪首，厉声问道：“我想您也知道只是皎月女神的神殿，在女神殿行凶施暴污染神殿会遭受何种惩罚，想必也听了不少。无论是女神的箭雨，散播军中的瘟疫，还是被女神庇护的猛兽横行家乡，您都不想见到吧。”
> 
> 那匪首模样的男人听到伊阿宋的质问还未有反应，后面的乌合之众像是听到了什么天大的笑话，哄笑响遍人群，其中不乏“给这小白脸点颜色看看，倒要瞅瞅阿尔狄弥斯管不管！”“月神的神殿跟我们有什么关系，她一个没有男人要的泼妇哪管得着被女神大人庇护的我们！”“就是拆了她的神殿又如何？”种种妄言。
> 
> “各位如果不相信，尽管上前，就能亲自体验被血弄脏神殿会发生什么。卡吕冬国王仅仅遗忘了属于女神的祭品，那刚发生过什么，随便哪个城镇港口，即使从前没听过，趁神罚未夺去诸位的性命平息女神的怒火，也可以去打听打听。”
> 
> 伊阿宋扯出讽刺的笑容，甚至伸手招呼起人群中的弓箭手来。
> 
> “要真宰了你小子拆了阿尔狄弥斯的庙门，岂不正中了你的计？你这注意打的倒是挺好，想借月神弄死我们，守住门后面的女人？”匪首示意人群息声，呵止正想自作主张一箭射出去的手下，“不过就因为忌讳这个脑子发疯的女神，让我们大半夜追着你们白忙一场，不是太亏了。”
> 
> “如果您和手下打消惊扰女神殿的念头，自然不会无所表示。我手里的剑与长矛都是皮力温贤者喀戎所做，当年从旁人手里转卖价格不菲，如今状况也胜过凡间匠人造物不知多少。”
> 
> 伊阿宋将剑重新抽出剑鞘，应着皎洁的月光，早已失去雅典娜女神祝福的剑身比起群匪手中大多斑驳破旧的武器，熠熠生辉彷如匠神亲手所造。即使是黯淡的长枪，光泽依然胜过凡器。
> 
> 恩师在他毕业临幸所赠陪伴数年的长剑配枪，应该是保不住了。
> 
> “你手里东西倒是不错，但就这两样我们该怎么分？我算是没白跑，那你怎么安抚我那群兄弟呢？如果想让我们因为你这点东西内讧，还是想的太美了。”
> 
> 人群也跟着继续哄笑，伊阿宋不想去仔细夹杂着相似地方口音的嘈杂声中的意思。
> 
> “神殿内的包裹中还剩些钱财，虽然不多也比没有强。诸位若能发誓不踏入女神殿半步，拿走财物离去数日内不威胁我和旅伴的安全，我就去取。如果不同意，再多也没有了。”
> 
> 寒夜中，他的后背被汗水浸得透湿。
> 
> “不是还有你小子吗。”
> 
> 匪首的发言坐实了伊阿宋不愿确信的推断。
> 
> “如果是你小子乖乖陪兄弟们消遣消遣，倒是可以发誓今晚上后几天不对你躲神殿里重要的旅伴如何如何。至于放过她多长时间，就看你小子的表现了。”
> 
> 人群彻底喧嚣起来，“陪大爷好好玩几把就放过那娘们！”“伺候舒服了少不了你的好处赶快来！”“你小子比女人还骚就放过她！”等等更粗鄙的脏话响彻耳畔。那群人看着他，就像看案板上的肉，新鲜可口的猎物，和。
> 
> 和城镇下等酒馆倚门揽客的娼妓。
> 
> “你小子要是不同意也无所谓。正巧我们想找个地方安营扎寨，在这休整十天半月应该都不止。
> 
> 你如果想拿妨碍信徒来神殿祭祀阿尔狄弥斯也会找茬做借口，就打消这个念头吧。
> 
> 等不到她来罚，你和神殿里那位已经撑不住往出走了，到时候我们可没现在好说话。
> 
> 你自己也想想能撑那么多天不？是浑身伤的你能撑，还是那个大肚子姘头能撑？”
> 
> 确实，无粮无水，他们撑不过驻扎周围的强盗。
> 
> “你们发誓！”伊阿宋握紧手里的剑。
> 
> “我们发什么誓，向谁发誓，誓词是什么你得告诉我们啊，你小子不是见识挺广吗，来，自己告诉我们誓词。说，我们要对你做什么之后才放过你和你姘头？”
> 
> 所有的眼睛死盯着他的身体。
> 
> “你们发誓.......”
> 
> 『向海洋之主，波塞冬神发誓。
> 
> 向故乡的守护神发誓。
> 
> 发誓与今夜驻守月神神殿的男子交合后，绝不对他与旅伴再施加威胁。
> 
> 拒绝誓言施暴者，违背誓言者，将失去海神庇佑，葬身汪洋。
> 
> 拒绝誓言施暴者，违背誓言者，其家族永远失去故乡守护神的庇佑。』
> 
> 伊阿宋深吸一口气，压抑住内心的羞耻和愤怒，一字一句清晰的吐出能想到约束在场所有即将对他施暴的恶徒的誓词。
> 
> 他的面色因接下来要发生的事变得更加惨白。
> 
> 哄笑着的人群熙熙攘攘发出确认誓词的喊声后，面对迫不及待的众匪 绝望的他深吸一口气，闭上双眼，开口。
> 
> “我向海洋之主波塞冬发誓，与在此立下誓言的人交合。
> 
> 如有抗拒誓言触碰我身体者，如有与我交合者背弃誓言，请海浪吞噬任何他们搭乘的船只与家乡。
> 
> 我若违背誓言，则永不能立于甲板之上，永无驶于平静海面资格，离开陆地必葬身汪洋。”
> 
> 誓必，伊阿宋睁开眼，月光已被乌云遮蔽殆尽，篝火映衬下，神殿台阶下的人群与注视猎物的饿狼是如此相像。
> 
> 身后的门内隐隐响起女人的抽泣。
> 
> 他别无选择，靠即将不属于自己的长枪支撑，挪下女神殿的阶梯。每下行一阶，比死亡更令人绝望的痛苦便更近一分。
> 
> 终于，再高的阶梯也有尽头。
> 
> 伊阿宋再一次踏上神殿前的空场，将佩剑卸下扔在地上，配枪深深插入泥土之中。
> 
> 一臂外，是匪首与那群虾兵蟹将。
> 
> 脱离长枪的支撑，他勉强稳住重心才没脱力摔倒在他们面前。
> 
> 他拼劲力气站直身体，像要维持最后的尊严。
> 
> “.....随你们处置了......”

我其实也没搞懂这块是什么，要填十个字以上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章在这


	2. [三]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更新一点点，依然注意避雷....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊阿宋不是与同性没有过经验，令他厌恶的并不是身为男性对同性相交的排斥。
> 
> 是自己将被当做男娼，当做女人，甚至仅仅是泄欲的工具，任人宰割的耻辱和愤怒。
> 
> 人为刀俎我为鱼肉。
> 
> 在劫难逃。
> 
> “别光站着啊，美人，快来我怀里，有点诚意啊。”
> 
> 匪首张开双臂，催促伊阿宋，周围众匪起着哄，大声笑到“小子！快去伺候我们老大，伺候好了好来侍候我！”“美人你不主动我们就来硬的了！”“大哥，这小子要是不动用不用我们帮你点忙啊？”
> 
> “......请离女神的神殿远一点。我们去树林里....”伊阿宋从牙缝里挤出这句话，冷汗划过面颊顺着脖颈流进衣下。
> 
> 下一秒，他被粗暴地往前一扯，那一下拧上了他手臂的创口，伊阿宋咬紧牙关抑制住痛呼外溢。但重心已经维持不住，他踉跄一下栽入了散发着血腥气与汗臭的人怀中。
> 
> “站都站不稳了，还装什么虔诚信徒，当我不知道美人你的小心思。”
> 
> 匪首的个头高的出奇，和被他箍在怀里的身形还算高挑的伊阿宋相比，都要高出一个头，很有可能有巨人的血统。
> 
> 此时这个高大的男人正不慌不忙的梳理伊阿宋破旧披风下有点被汗水打湿的头发，丝毫没打算去别的地方，也不正面回答伊阿宋的提议。
> 
> “求你离这远点，女神会......”伊阿宋还企图举出月神的惩罚劝说，话还没说到会发生什么，就被狠狠捏了下臀瓣粗暴打断。
> 
> “大爷知道你不想在姘头眼前被男人上，偏不如你愿。发誓的时候可没说不能在月神殿台阶底下艹你，你小子想毁约不成？那我们大可安营扎寨。你这堆火生的旺，跑去树林岂不是浪费，还得让兄弟们多跑一趟捡柴，你乐意他们还不乐意呢。”手逐渐下滑，摸上大腿。
> 
> “我告诉你，乖乖把哥几个伺候舒服了，少不了你的好，怠慢了，卸你胳膊腿儿，反正被狼咬上好几口就你现在这条件也别想保住了，大爷日行一善帮你保命。”
> 
> 隔着衣服，匪首大力揉捏起几乎只剩肌肉的大腿，似乎是嫌硌手，有几下格外使劲儿，一会儿把人扒光时估计会青紫几块儿。
> 
> 青几块儿和美人瘦的快只剩排骨比，对品相的影响轻多了。
> 
> “你发过誓不会伤人......”伊阿宋有些没法控制自己的腿支撑身体，如果不是被紧紧箍住了腰，自己怕是早已摔在地上。
> 
> “大爷我是发誓了，你也发誓会伺候我们啊，你又提条件不是违反你自己的誓词？你违约我们不守约有什么问题？认清现实吧，美人。”
> 
> “......请去火堆边上，这里有些冷。”瞥了眼自己点燃的火堆与神殿正面台阶的距离，伊阿宋他选择，放弃了抵抗。
> 
> “这当然没问题。来啊，在火堆边上铺好毯子！你们一个个没有眼力见儿，难道待会儿想在邦邦硬的地上和享受不成？就顾着等艹人，不知道给自己弄点好条件！”
> 
> 应匪首吩咐，众匪虽嘴上骂骂咧咧，斗着嘴，手底下没含糊，没多会儿就铺好几床兽皮毛毯。更有些职位低下的知道且轮不到裤裆开张，自觉跑去树林里料理临时营地需要的东西，简单的铺盖还有站岗。
> 
> 伊阿宋被匪首拽着，踉跄几步拖到毛毯边。这巨汉刚一撒手，他整个人再次失去重心，差点直接栽下去。有人，接住了他。
> 
> “你确实都站不稳了，刚才还较什么劲呢？腿真要保不住，你肯定不愿意，不如识时务。我先帮你把腿包好。”
> 
> 手和声音的主人是个看着装和一群流寇格格不入的男人，干净的像个祭祀，混在这堆人里面就像男人混进了月神的澡堂一样怪异。
> 
> 但这个男人的眼神，透着偏执，是伊阿宋见过的，病态的偏执。
> 
> “我知道阁下在想我这副模样的人为什么会在这里。回答你好了，老大留我在团里做大夫，能帮大家简单处理伤口，顺便管管账，出点主意，简单讲就是所谓的狗头军师啦。”
> 
> 自称军师的男人将伊阿宋轻放到毯子上，“不劳烦阁下教训我什么‘与恶徒同流合污’，我在这日子过的舒服极了。来，自己把衣服脱掉，换别人下手这身衣服你想保都保不住了，手脚麻利些哦，大哥他等不了你磨蹭。”保持面具一样笑脸的男人，提醒到。
> 
> 直觉告诉伊阿宋，某种意义上，这个人要比所有流寇，都要危险的多。  
> 为了不出什么意外，伊阿宋逼着自己，在二人注视下，把身上的衣服一件件解开。即使是避风处，偶尔的小风刮到裸露空气中的伤腿，也阵阵刺痛。
> 
> 脱到内衫时，坐在一旁的匪首突然叫停:“好，腿露出来就行了。留一件我帮你，大爷不喜欢上床时一件都脱不到。过来吧。”
> 
> “大哥你再等一下，先用用他的嘴，腿上的伤我还得处理一小会儿。”狗头军师列出几个药罐，已经着手准备拆伊阿宋腿上粗略捆的布条。
> 
> 听匪首骂了他句浪费，男人不慌不忙继续自己的动作。“大冬天的，好不容易遇上这条件的货色，要是玩没两下就死不是亏大了，活人变成死尸给不了反应不是更浪费？搭把手给他吸一口，吸完您也不用担心什么因为疼咬牙伤到您了。”
> 
> 有个药罐塞到了伊阿宋脸前，只是吸进了一点，腿和手臂的伤口的痛感便消失不见。这味道他闻过，只会麻痹痛觉的药剂，老师那有几瓶，不到他们训练伤重到失去战斗能力，绝不动用。原料在世界的东端生长，在这边算相当稀罕货色。
> 
> 这群混蛋，难道来自小亚细亚附近？他们说受女神庇护......难道是，阿芙洛狄忒？他们是塞浦路斯岛人？
> 
> 匪首见伊阿宋因疼痛紧绷的神色稍微缓和，毫不客气的拉住他的胳膊把伊阿宋朝上拖到他腿上，脸旁边正好是掀起衣摆的裆部，腰以下是垫子外的枯草地。
> 
> 属于男性性器的腥臭味正一阵阵传进伊阿宋的鼻腔。
> 
> “这大冷天又没有哪个城给我们开门，除了那边死讲究的小子没人这天洗澡。”察觉到伊阿宋的反应，匪首托住伊阿宋的脑袋往自己裆部狠狠一埋，已经充血挺立的性器直接捅在了伊阿宋的嘴边。
> 
> 几乎和女人手臂般大小的尺寸，令伊阿宋脊背发凉。
> 
> 被这样的东西插进体内，真的办得到吗？
> 
> “怎么，看傻眼了？就是觉得大爷我威武，眼馋了也别愣着。被美人你耗的憋的可难受了，第一发你不自己吸出来，我忍不住直接捅进去，难受的可是你。”
> 
> 匪首把伊阿宋的脸，又多往自己的兄弟上压了压，消瘦的脸颊都被压出了凹度。
> 
> 伊阿宋靠无伤的胳膊撑起上身，没了痛感行动变得不再费力，那边穿来军师“腿就别动啦，让我把你包的乱七八糟的布拆掉。等会儿再包你胳膊的伤”“善意”的提醒，他抑制住自己的厌恶，握上匪首的性器，凸起的血管伴随心跳在突突跳动。
> 
> 伊阿宋靠着多年前的记忆，尽量张大嘴，收起牙齿，将狰狞的巨物含进口中，腥臭的气味充斥口鼻，直接冲上头顶，同时他能感觉，自己的腿伤彻底暴露在空气中。
> 
> 较新鲜的血腥味传进空气，和木头的焦味，男人的腥臭味搅在一起。
> 
> “你这伤口缝的也太仓促了吧，怪不得留了这么多血，帮你拆线消毒重缝了哦。”伴随狗头军师话音的，是干脆利落的拿麻绳禁捆住了伊阿宋伤口以上的腿，和剪开线头的声音。
> 
> 被狼牙撕开的肌肉在他人手下的感觉，不禁让伊阿宋感到恐惧。
> 
> “别管那小子在干什么，不会把你怎么样的，嘴上别闲着，你光含着我可射不了，不想被插嘴就麻利点。”匪首按着伊阿宋的头把他往下一压，巨大的前端直接撞上喉咙，把伊阿宋撞得一阵干呕。
> 
> 深吸的几口气里，血腥味已经淡了，现在除了腥臭味，还混上了葡萄酒的味道。伤口处，有水流过的感觉。
> 
> “老大你悠着点，万一他挣扎我这边酒就浪费啦。待会儿缝伤口的时候你可别让他腿有什么大动作。”抱着酒袋正往伊阿宋腿上浇的军师再次提醒，还和附近说他浪费的杂兵较劲，“你们干完活的别顾着看着这边玩自己老二，过来准备压住他腿，帮我点忙少不了你们的好处。”
> 
> 呛了几下之后，喘息频率逐渐平稳，伊阿宋把注意力从被穿针引线的腿和在上面不老实的数双手上拉开，开始尽量吞吐匪首的性器。这个尺寸太大了，吞下一半就会撞到喉咙，阻碍呼吸。
> 
> “你们几个，手干净吗！别把止血带摸松了，溅你们一脸血还得跑科林斯那边才有水洗！压好腿，摸几下行了，等老子上完他再摸。”匪首斜了那边一眼，骂到。紧接着，他再次按上伊阿宋的后脑，但没使力。“虽说你这不像没给男人吸过老二，但你也太生疏了，舌头和手是摆设吗？你这水平也就能把没开荤的吸出来，还是说你真是上了哪个毛头小子？”  
> 意识到自己即使下巴僵掉也不能把人吸射，伊阿宋尝试用舌头舔舐口中的性器，双手缓慢揉搓柱身下的大颗囊袋，尽量让自己忽视掉被舌头从包皮褶皱里舔掉的东西。
> 
> “这才像点样，大爷我很久没洗老二了，麻烦你舔的仔细点，帮我洗干净。不过你不是女人，就是不怎么干净插进屁股里你也不用介意吧。”按在后脑的手改为一下下梳理伊阿宋的头发，匪首的喘息终于开始粗了些。“这么漂亮的头发弄这么短多浪费，你这是随手拿剑割的吗？留长点吧。”
> 
> 这会儿，军师那边已经仔细缝好了伤口，抹上凝血的药膏绑紧绷带，坐到了伊阿宋腰后面。
> 
> “伤腿别使力哦，再崩开裂口越来越大那块就快直接掉下来了，不如割掉。来，换个姿势趴过来，我帮你把后面开拓一下，这里如果撕裂了很不好治的。你们几个，别玩他受伤的那条腿，玩另外一边。”

这到底是个什么啊,碎碎念的地方吗?英语白痴用ao3好累啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新靠缘分_(:з)∠)_

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一章


End file.
